mariokartwiifandomcom-20200214-history
Trophy
.]]If the player as had outstanding or even just satisfactory racing in Mario Kart Wii, they may be entitled to win a Trophy, a celebratory item to commemorate their win. Only the top 3 drivers (or the 1st place team) will earn a Trophy, so racing skills (or just a bit of Item luck...) will be needed to gain one. Trophies don't just look cool, they can also unlock some nice extras in the game. Ceremony , Baby Peach, and Mario await their Trophies on the podium.]]Before a Trophy is awarded to a racer, a victory ceremony at Mario Circuit as thrown for them. As 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place (1st in the middle, 2nd on the right, and 3rd on the left) round the last part of the course using their chosen vehicles, various inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom cheer them on. A large podium has been erected for the victors in front of Peach's Castle, where they are then bestowed their respective Trophies. Pressing A during the celebration will skip the rather lengthy cut scene an skip right to the good part... the Trophy! Description 3rd Place Trophy. It's a lot harder to find 2nd and 3rd Place Cups on the Internet than you think...]]The 3rd Place Trophy is awarded to the individual racer who earned the 3rd highest Driver's Points in either Grand Prix, VS, or Battle. The Trophy is colored bronze, as usual 3rd place winner's get, and depending on the Cup, it can feature either a Mushroom, a Fire Flower, a Starman, a Crown, a Green Shell, a Banana, a Leaf, a Lightning bolt, or a Wii Wheel (VS and Battle). Receiving 3rd Place might make you happy, but just know that there's no rewarded Karts/Bikes, Cups, or Characters for bronze... 2nd Place If enough points are gathered, that 3rd Place cup can easily turn into a silver-plated Trophy. The two are exactly the same in design and in game modes of earning... the only difference is it's color. Nothing is unlocked by getting one of these either, you'll have to do better than that... 1st Place Go for the gold! Although it might be hard to earn the highest amount of Driver's Points out of the entirety of racers, the 1st Place Trophy is the only cup that really matters. Some of them unlock valuable material, such as Characters, vehicles, and Cups (Cups=Tracks, so you're gonna have to get the gold in order to progress through Mario kart Wii). 1st Place Team wins...]]Apart from these individual Trophies, a Team Trophy can be earned by helping your squad of six racers best the other groups' points. I doesn't matter how much a player contributed, even if it's 0: every team member gets a gold trophy (with a Wii Wheel icon on top). There's no silver team Trophy though... 2nd is last. Teams can only be played in VS and Battle, so there won't be anything unlocked by getting one unless you have met a certain race quorum. Star Rank of 3 on 150cc... That's pretty good.]]So, the ultimate prize you can win is a gold trophy, right? Wrong. You can earn a 1st place and get a pathetic E Ranking. The upmost award you can get is a 1st Place Trophy with a 3 Star Rank. This means that phenomenal skill, not just luck, was employed in winning the Trophy, and it also open possibilities for unlocking more content (minimum of 1 Star needed.) Trivia! Trophy has been won.]] *Trophy cups have been awarded to the top 3 racers since the first Mario Kart, and they are still handed out in the latest game, Mario Kart 8. They first earned their important ability to unlock content in Mario kart: Double Dash!!. *In Mario kart 7 and the preceding game, Trophies can be rotated on their axis after the Cup has been accomplished. + Category:Features